Spiral
by Ruby89
Summary: An engagement between two rival families is never easy. Especially when two crazy grandfathers are involved, the fiancée and her mother are obsessed with the wedding and the groom is interested in horses which are trained by a very cute redhead. JL. AU
1. Chapter 1

**Summery: an engagement between two rival families is never easy. Especially when two crazy grandfathers are involved, the fiancée and her mother are obsessed with the wedding and the groom is interested in horses which are trained by a very cute redhead. JL. AU**

**Disclaimer: the HP characters are riding only on broomsticks not horses, so that probably means that I don't own HP at all**. **Sigh.**

* * *

Spiral

By: Ruby89

Chapter one

The black stallion stomped the ground restlessly and moved his head from side to side to shake away the cold water from his skin. The young woman who kneeled next to him, squeezing the wet cloth over a large bucket of water, jumped to her feet with a protested "hey!" when she felt a shower of drops wetting her cloths.

She wiped her sweating forehead with the back of her hand and fixed her best glare at the horse. "Hold still, Oli. How am I suppose to clean you if you move every half second? Boy, you're even worse than a spoiled two-year old who doesn't want to take his bath!"

The horse raised his head and slaughtered in response. He rose on his back legs and with a well aimed kick, sent the bucket flying a few feet away.

The woman crossed her arms and raised one eyebrow. "Oh, now _that's_ mature. What next? You'll refuse to finish your hay?"

Oli stomped the ground again and turned around until his rear faced the woman. "Oh no." she called outrageously, suppressing a laugh. "You did _not_ just do that move to me!" she stomped the ground in imitation of her stallion. "Fine!" she pretended to huff and turned her back to him "see if anyone else is going to slip you apples between your meals from now on, because I'm certainly not going to continue taking care of you!"

She took a few paces and stopped when she heard the sound of hooves and felt a soft breathing near her cheek. She grinned and patted the long nose with affection. "So now you're ready to play nice, huh?" she glanced suddenly aside when she heard someone call her name.

"Lily! You won't believe…-" a plump young girl, around the age sixteen, ran toward her, splashing water from the bucket she held. "-what I just found out…" She breathed and put the bucket down with a sigh of relief. She was momentarily distracted as she gazed with undisguised admiration at the horse. "Hello beauty" she cooed, patting his neck "and how are you this morning?"

"Jumpy. I think he picked up on my nervousness for the race this weekend."

"Don't see why. It'll be a piece of cake for both of you."

Lily smiled and pressed her cheek to Oli's nose. "The news, Niki?" she reminded her friend.

"What? Oh, right!" Niki clapped her hands together in excitement. "I heard from the milkman who heard it from the cook who eavesdropped to Nanna and Mrs. Grant's conversation that-" there she took a deep breath. "-Amanda is coming back home. Today"

"I know." Lily shrugged nonchalantly. "Why do you think aunt Mandy has been ordering around 24/7? She wanted everything to be perfect for her daughter's arrival."

"Well, _I_ didn't know that." Niki waved her hand restlessly. "I thought she got one of her odd moods where she orders the whole house as if she owns it. But this is not what I wanted to tell you. Apparently Amanda is coming here with her _fiancé_, and you would never believe who he is-"

"James Potter, the grandson of Sir Robert Potter." Lily interrupted her.

Niki's mouth dropped in shock. "You knew? How on earth did you know? I thought Mrs. Grant kept it all in hush-hush just to make sure that Sir Oliver won't find it out before it was too late."

"Kept in hush-hush?" Lily laughed. "honestly, after all these years my aunt still underestimates her father-in-law." she snorted in amusement. "Who do you think told me in the first place? I suspect that grandpa knew about it from the beginning. Won't be surprised if he had something to do with this whole… engagement."

"Why would he do that? Sir Oliver and Sir Robert are arch enemies."

"Rivals, not enemies. It's a simple game of chess between two old men who are playing for fifty years with live people." Lily explained and rolled her eyes. "And there are two perfect reasons why grandpa would agree to this thing in the first place. One of them is greed. If Amanda's fiancé is fool enough to fall hard for her, it'll be easy to convince him to give his grandfather's lands to the family."

"And the second reason?"

"To piss Sir Robert off. I would've had hated to be in the same room with him the moment he heard that his grandson, his only heir, lost his marbles and got engaged to his enemy's granddaughter."

Niki giggled quietly and pushed a strand of honey-brown hair behind her ear. "Odd old men. So maybe that explains why Sir Oliver ordered to prepare a room for the infamous fiancé."

"He did _what_?!"

"What, you didn't know?" Niki asked, delighted that there was still some raw gossip to tell. "He told Nanna to make sure that one of the rooms in the house would be all clean an' tidy cause a 'new guest' is going to live with you for the next couple of months."

Lily sighed and glanced at the house behind her. "Now what's he plotting…?" she threw the cloth in the bucket and gave Oli a last pat on his nose. "Keep an eye on him, will you? Be right back".

* * *

"You finally lost it, didn't you old man?"

Oliver Grant looked up as his granddaughter walked into his study room, making sure to close the door firmly shut behind her, though he could see that she very badly wanted to slam it. He lowered his gaze back to the papers he was reading. "I thought I told you to knock before you enter".

At age seventy-two, Oliver still looked as composed and in charge as he was at the day he inherited his parents' horse ranch fifty years ago. Running the place with a firm hand, he managed to turn the ranch to be one of the most successful in the whole country. He was the tough-but-fair kind of man who managed to earn the respect of his workers and his neighbors. His reputation walked before him. But as honorable as he presented himself, the man was definitely no saint, Lily thought wryly, and she was a living proof of that. Not to mention his ridicules obsession with Robert Potter. She was sure that the two old stubborn fools were fighting each other back and forth for a reason that neither of them remembered anymore.

She placed her palms flat on the table and knocked on the wood in slight mockery. "Happy? Mind to tell me about this insane idea of letting Amanda's fiancé live here?"

"The boy is going to stay under this roof until we make the engagement official."

"Did you warn him that he's entering a madhouse? I think I'm starting to pity the poor block."

Oliver's features hardened instantly. "He's a Potter, of course he knows where he's getting to. And he certainly doesn't deserve any sympathy from you. You're a Grant, don't forget that."

"No, I'm an Evans. And I told you before that I won't get involved in any of your little schemes against them." her eyes narrowed suspiciously. "You're planning a payback, aren't you? I just want to make sure you remember that Amanda is in this as well."

"If I do plan something, it's none of your concern. The only thing you need to do is keep your mouth shut and obey my orders."

Lily's mouth curved in a scorn. "Don't try to intimidate me. If you want an obedient poodle you can go and find aunt Mandy. I'm sure she'll be more than willing to bark and roll over at your command."

The wrinkles around Oliver's eyes deepened slightly as if he was about to smile, but instead he just growled. "Stubborn wench"

She smiled sweetly at him. "It's running in the family. I know at least one member whose scull is thicker than a brick of wall." she straightened and crossed her arms. "I mean it. I won't be part of anything you'd do to the man. Sir Robert is no idiot and I bet that his grandson is even less". Her voice softened suddenly as she voiced her growing suspicious since the moment she heard Amanda praising her new wooer on the phone. "He's using Amanda through his grandson to get to you, the same way you use Amanda's fiancé to get to him." she shook her head in wry amusement. "You two old crooks are more alike than you'd ever like to admit!"

"Get out" Oliver commanded sternly. "I've got work to do."

Lily raised her hands in mock surrender. "As you wish." She turned around and walked towards the door. "I'm going for a ride this afternoon." she informed him and opened the door.

"I expect you to be on time for dinner."

Lily froze in mid step. Her hand tightened slightly around the handle when she heard the command behind his statement. She didn't look back as she closed the door behind her. There was no arguing with him on that matter, and she knew it well enough. She sighed inwardly, starting to feel the familiar unease when it came to this family's gatherings.

Hopefully this James Potter will be able to survive his first dinner in this house better than she did.

* * *

Lily clutched the reins in one hand, letting Oli run at his own comfortable speed without any restrain from her part. She leaned even further, letting herself enjoy the blow of the wind against her face. The quick pounding of adrenaline in her veins tempted her to push Oli's strength to the maximum.

Lord, how much she needed this ride!

She let her mind drift to her earlier conversation with her grandfather. She knew him too well to know that he won't reconsider his decision or plan. Whatever it might be. What she did know for certain, that this whole engagement will raise more than a few eyebrows and more than a few simple speculations of the motives standing behind it.

She could just bet on all her savings that her aunt's friends, the 'gossip flock', would just adore the chance to present this engagement as something similar to a cheap romance novel story. Or they just might take Amanda Grant and James Potter and put them in the rolls of Romeo and Juliet. People loved this kind of soppy stories.

She briefly closed her eyes, shaking those thoughts from her mind. After all, like her mother used to say, there was no use to open the door to problems that didn't arrive yet.

The sudden tense in Oli's muscles and a loud honking was the first and only warning she received.

Lily's eyes flew open in alarm, noticing for the first time the white open jeep that drove right in her direction. Imulsively, she pulled the reins forcefully, making Oli do a weird kind of gallop to the side and managing to avoid the crush without an injury.

The driver didn't have that luck.

Lily watched as the vehicle bumped over a hidden rock and stopped with a sound that indicated to her that one of his wheels got punctured.

She jumped quickly to the ground and ran towards the front of the jeep. The driver's head leaned against the stirring wheel and for a moment Lily dreaded that he was dead. She sighed in relief when she saw his chest move with slow breathing.

"Sir?" she asked gently. "Sir, can you hear me?" she probed him on the shoulder, making sure not to shake him too hard in case he broke a bone. "Way to go, Lily." she muttered to herself. She opened the door from inside and gently eased the man's body against his seat.

"Wonderful." she breathed somewhat dryly when she noticed the blood that was trickling down his face from an open cut on his forehead. "The idiot forgot to buckle his seatbelt." she shook her head in exasperation mixed with the remaining of her shock. "Not that I can't blame myself too…"

She noticed that her hands were trembling as she dropped the man's arm over her shoulder, and half carried half dragged him out of the car. He was heavier than she expected and she stumbled slightly under his weight, landing on the ground flat on her back with the man sprawled on top of her.

She thought she heard him groan a little, but when she glanced at him his face was expressionless. She rose on her elbows slowly and suddenly noticed where the man's dark head was resting. She took a deep breath and the man's head rose alongside with her chest.

Well, that position could win the first price of the most awkward, embarrassing and uncomfortable moment of her life, Lily thought dryly. She watched as his hand which rested on her shoulder, started to slide down and stop at the swell of her breast.

She stared at it for a moment before saying calmly. "You better remove your hand from there or I'll slam the car's door on your wrist and break your fingers."

The hand dropped to her stomach.

Lily smiled. "Still unconscious, huh?"

She laid the man to the ground and removed her jacket from her shoulders, rolling it quickly and putting it underneath him to support his head. She checked gently for any inner injuries by probing his body and watching for any sudden change in the rhythm of his breath.

Satisfied that there wasn't something worse than the cut on his forehead, she started to clean the blood around it with a piece she tore from her sleeve. Finished, she said clearly enough for him to hear. "Well, the good news is that the cut isn't deep and the bad news is that you'll get a nasty little black-blue bruise for the next couple of days." she waited for a few moments and sighed when he didn't answer. Maybe he really was unconscious.

She watched him much closer now. He was rather young. Twenty-five at most. She gently removed a few locks of black hair from his forehead and pressed two fingers to his left wrist to feel his pulse. Slow and steady. That was a good sign.

She checked his pockets before fishing his wallet from the back pocket of his jeans.

"Trying to rob me as well?" a voice asked hoarsely.

Lily glanced at the man and then checked the open wallet in her hand. "For thirteen bucks? I'm not sure you're worth the trouble."

He opened one eye and stared unfocusedly at her. "Was that supposed to be some kind of a joke?"

Lily smiled at him and shrugged. "Vet's dark humor. Relax, I was only checking for your ID"

He raised his hand slowly and touched his nose. "Where are my glasses?"

Remembering that she removed them after resting his head on her jacket, she picked them from the grass beside her and placed them in his hand. "Better?"

He put them on and blinked in her direction. His mouth curved upwards in almost a lazy way as he said softly, "much."

"Good, but I think you better exchange the number on them."

"Why?"

She stared at him as if it was obvious. "Because only an idiot or a half-blind man could miss the _huge_ sign that showed that any kind of vehicle is forbidden to drive in this field unless it's emergency. People use this piece of land for rides and long walks." she smiled wryly. "After all, you wouldn't want to cause an accident, would you?"

"I get it." he answered dryly, rising to a sitting position. He winced slightly when he touched his fingers to his wound.

Lily furrowed in sudden worry. She touched the side of his face with the tips of her fingers and moved his head slightly so she could have a better look at his cut, ignoring his surprised look. "At least it stopped bleeding." she told in her most assured voice. "But you still going to have to be checked more properly. Other than that, I think you'll survive."

"Thanks." he said, watching her carefully. "I suppose I owe you for your help." he stopped before adding sarcastically. "Even though it _was _partly your fault…"

Lily rolled her eyes before saying dryly. "How gallant of you to remind me."

He smiled suddenly, and she was slightly taken aback at the full force of its charm. To hide her sudden discomfort she glanced at the black wallet that still rested in her lap and took it to hand it back to him when something caught her eye.

Her eyebrows rose upwards slowly and her mouth was shaped in a silent 'O'.

"Is something wrong?" he asked in puzzlement.

She blinked and stared at him with a weird smile on her face. "You're from the city." she said only.

"Yes." he raised his eyebrows in question and then said jokingly. "I suppose you don't get a lot of visitors around here often."

"Mmm." she nodded absently and handed him the wallet. She stood up and brushed her jeans half-heartily. "Do you have a cell?" she asked as he got up as well.

"Here." he gave it to her. "Who do you need to call?"

She dialed and didn't answer question. After the third ring she heard someone pick the phone up. "Hello, George?" she glanced at the white jeep. "Listen, I've got a problem…"

After giving the location and the details of the almost-accident that occurred, she snapped the cell shut, aware of the young man's gaze on her profile all this time. "Thanks." she smiled at him and handed the cell back. "George said he'll be here in a few minutes."

"And George is…?"

"The sheriff." she explained. "Think you'll survive until he gets here?"

"Sure, but why-"

"Than I suppose I can leave you alone." she smiled cheerfully at him, backing away quickly. "If you have any question or a problem, just ask George's help. He's a nice man, I'm sure you'll get along with him"

"Hey, I didn't catch your name!" he called after her.

But she already turned around and almost broke into a run towards Oli who was standing quietly. "And if any common sense is left in me, it's better you won't find out who I am until tonight." she whispered to herself.

With a practiced leap, she mounted her house and kicked his sides to urge him to start running.

After making sure that there was enough space between her and the man, she slowed Oli down and glanced over her shoulder. She chuckled slightly when she imagined her grandfather's expression once he'll hear what had happened.

"Deep down he's probably going to be somewhat satisfied." she muttered aloud. "I'm sure almost causing the man to have an accident was not part of his plan, but he's certainly not going to complain!" she shook her head. "As long as he didn't think that I did it on purpose…" she snorted suddenly and cast another glance over her shoulder. "But to encounter James Potter of all people…!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summery: an engagement between two rival families is never easy. Especially when two crazy grandfathers are involved, the fiancée and her mother are obsessed with the wedding and the groom is interested in horses which are trained by a very cute redhead. JL. AU**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HP, only this story.**

* * *

Spiral

By: Ruby89

Chapter two

"Lily! It is so great to see you!"

Lily stared confusedly at the tall brunette who threw her arms around her neck. "It is?"

Amanda Grant looked exactly like she looked four months ago when she left, only prettier. Slender and tanned, her long wavy dark hair cut and shaped in a sophisticated hairstyle, her chocolate brown eyes outlined with a black pencil and mascara and her lips in lip-gloss, Amanda looked like one of those models on the back of a fashion magazine.

And who knew, the thought crossed Lily's mind as she stood paralyzed in her cousin's embrace, maybe the distance changed Amanda's snobbish attitude as well.

"Of course you silly goose!" Amanda withdrew her arms quickly and wrinkled her nose in disgust. "Eww, I forgot how strong you always smell of horses."

Lily tried her best not to roll her eyes. Maybe her attitude didn't change after all. "I wonder why," she answered dryly. "With me working in the stable all day"

Amanda flipped her hair in irritation. "No need to use sarcasm with me, Lily. I haven't been in my house for quite a while. The least you could do is be polite"

Lily glanced behind Amanda's shoulder and smiled in sudden understanding when she saw who was watching them. "So I suppose the fact that Grandpa is sitting in his study room with the door ajar, has nothing to do with your sudden _joy_ to see my face again?" she inclined her head in satisfaction when Amanda's cheeks reddened visibly under her makeup.

"I knew that you couldn't stand the fact that Grandpa chose to sent _me_ to the city instead of you," Amanda bit back nastily. "But I had no idea that you were so jealous as to keep your old grudges against me after all this time."

"What old grudges? The only thing I can't stand is people's hypocrisy." Lily looked at Amanda from head to toe and added flatly. "Which I can still see that you're full of"

Amanda stared at her angrily before the realization dawned in her. "Is this about my engagement?"

"No, it's about the next-door neighbor's pony." Lily answered sarcastically.

"It is none of your business!"

"It became my business the moment Grandpa invited that man to stay in this house! Do you actually think I'm going to believe that you're in love with him?" Lily asked coldly. "For once in your life be honest, Amanda. You moved to the city, met James Potter, fell deeply in love with him and got engaged the next day from how it sounded. And all this you managed in four months. Does that make sense to you?"

Amanda raised her chin defiantly. "Well, believe it or not, but that's exactly what happened. I don't care what you think or suspect. I'm marrying James for love."

"Accompanied by a fat check from Grandpa."

Amanda's eyes narrowed with rage. Lily noticed that her hands were shaking from the force of not fisting them.

God only knows what the gesture would do to her expensive manicure, Lily thought sarcastically.

With a visible effort, Amanda took a deep breath and said with a tone that could freeze the air around them, "dinner would be at eight. Try not to be late. And I suggest that you put something formal. I don't want my fiancé to think that my family is a bunch of ignorant peasants." she gave Lily a look full of scorn. "Though I doubt that any kind of cloths will hide that fact about you." with another flip of her hair she turned swiftly on her heels and climbed up the stairs.

"So how did it go?"

Lily turned to see Niki standing behind her with an anxious expression as she stared at the second floor. Lily shrugged nonchalantly. "Better than I expected."

Niki sighed and stared gloomily at the five huge suitcases which Amanda left at the entrance ten minutes ago. Deciding she'll deal with the luggage much later, she turned her attention back to Lily. "I still don't understand what you plan to find out."

Lily looked to both her sides to make sure that they were alone before saying in a low voice. "I don't know myself, but I have a gut-suspicious that something else is going on. And I mean beyond the obvious game of revenge between grandpa and Sir Robert."

"Like what?"

"I think that Grandpa's will is playing a part in here as well."

"Oh." Niki breathed in understanding before smiling. "You know, I'm starting to feel like one of those characters in mystery novels."

Lily smiled and said dryly. "Let's hope that no one is going to get murdered around here for the next two months."

"Did you ever meet James Potter when you were younger?" Niki asked curiously.

Lily shook her head. "When I arrived here for the first time, he already went to learn abroad," then she added with a weird smile. "Though I did have the pleasure to encounter him today accidentally."

"Really? How is he? Is he really a hunk as everyone describing him to be?" Niki asked enthusiastically.

Lily pondered the question, the image of a young man with black hair and warm hazel eyes entering her mind. "Let's just say," she started slowly, grinning thoughtfully. "That someone needs to get a court order against his smile."

"Ooh," Niki giggled. "I like him already. Just don't let Amanda realize that you got a crush on her fiancé."

Lily turned at her startled. "What?!"

Niki tried to look as innocent as possible as she backed away slowly. "Nothing. I'll just go now and ask one of the workers' help with Amanda's luggage." With that said she turned around and ran through the door.

"Niki, come back here! Take that back! Niki!"

* * *

James Potter was never afraid of dogs. 

He might not adore them, but he knew how to get along with them. He left them alone, and they left him.

Unfortunately, someone needed to tell that to the big Old English Sheepdog who currently was trying to lick his face off. He was half sprawled on the entrance of the Grant's house and all he could think was that his try to give a good first impression was currently being licked away by a four-legged bushy house pet.

And he didn't even take one step into the house!

"Down boy! Down!" someone called from inside.

James was able to breathe again once the dog's weight was removed from his chest. He pushed himself up and watched as an old woman held on to the dog's collar with a firm grip, preventing him from jumping on the new guest again.

"Niki, take him outside!" the old woman ordered to the young girl next to her. "How on earth did he escape in the first place?"

"No idea." Niki said, holding the collar with both hands. "Mush, sit!"

But the dog had no intention to follow the order. He let a pathetic howl, hitting the empty air with his front paws in desperation to get to James.

James would've felt pity for him if it wasn't for the fact that he nearly chocked him a minute ago.

"Mush." the voice was strict and commanding and James didn't need to turn around to know who was standing behind him. "Sit."

Mush sat immediately at the command, his tail wagging quickly on the floor and his paw rose in the air in imitation for a human handshaking. James was unable to suppress a smile at the gesture.

Oliver Grant watched the dog thoughtfully. "Gonna need to ask the girl how she teaches them those tricks in one of these days." He muttered to himself. He shook himself slightly and turned to look at his guest and soon-to-be-grandson-in-law. Hopefully not that soon.

"James Potter." He inclined his head in a formal greeting and stretched his hand foreword. "It has been quite awhile since the last time I have seen you."

James, who didn't remembered when that last time – or first – has ever happened, shook the old man's hand with a polite smile. "Indeed, sir."

Oliver smiled slightly at the unhesitating response. He liked the young man's grip - strong and confident. The boy was an accomplished liar too, knowing that they've never met personally. Being a successful personality judge, Oliver could easily tell that the boy had a spine of his own. Probably would've liked him if it wasn't for the fact that he was the grandson of that bastard Potter. Still, shame…

"I apologize for Mush's behavior. We usually tie him in the back field outside when guests are coming. You were lucky enough that he didn't tear your neck open." Oliver explained lightly.

I bet you hoped that, old crook; James thought in annoyance but kept his expression friendly and unsuspicious. "I should thank my luck to my two saviors." He smiled charmingly at the old woman and the younger girl.

The old woman smiled back. "I like him." She stated aloud and turned to look at her boss disapprovingly. "And you better not try another trick like that under my roof or I'll go and tell Lily."

James kept his expression politely blank, wondering if he missed here something as Oliver glared at the woman but surprisingly remained quiet.

"My name is Naomi Adams, I'm the housekeeper." The woman introduced herself, drawing herself to her full height, which wasn't that tall. "Everyone around here calls me Nanna. And so will you if you plan to eat in this house. Clear?"

James smiled and brought the back of her hand to his lips. He was starting to like Nanna already. "Crystal."

"Just what we needed in this madhouse. A shameless flirt." But there was a delightful blush in Nanna's cheeks and she gave him a flirtatious wink in response.

"And you are?" James turned his attention to the young girl who turned red when she realized that he was talking to her.

"I'm… emm… Niki." she stuttered breathlessly and stared at him with fascination. "Wow, Lily _was_ right…"

"Right about what?" Oliver asked sharply, making Niki jump startled.

"And who is this Lily?" James pretended to look puzzled. He might as well get acquainted with everyone in the household and family first. It was clear that things around here were working backwards.

"You'll meet her at dinner time." Nanna said and motioned him to follow her. "I'll show you to your room. It gazes towards the stables and the rest of our land. I hope you'll approve."

"I'm sure I'll like it." James wasn't sure if he imagined it or not, but Oliver looked just as smug as Nanna looked grim when she mentioned where he'll stay.

* * *

The dining table could fit eight people in both sides when the occasion required. Sir Oliver sat at the head of the table, his fingers tapping absently on the table, and sent disapproving glances at the large clock on the wall every few seconds.

"Perhaps we shall start with the dinner, Oliver. While it's still warm." Mandy called gently. She sat next to her daughter to the left side of her father-in-law.

"She's not here yet." Oliver answered coldly through gritted teeth.

"I don't see why you are surprised." Her tone became a little frosty. "The girl has no sense of responsibility whatsoever. And we won't want to ruin the evening to our guest because of a foolish act of a child." She smiled at James across the table.

James was too polite to inquire what the hell they were talking about and chose instead the part of the observer. He could almost see the wheels in Oliver's head turning as he thought. He seemed to get to a decision and motioned with his hand to Nanna who stood at the entrance of the dining room.

Nanna nodded and disappeared from sight. A moment later two maids entered the room, carrying steaming dishes to the table.

"So James," Mandy started conversationally. "How does it feel to return to your hometown after so many years…?"

Dinner went quite smooth in James opinion. He answered questions with ease and managed even to make the old man crack a smile as he told his most amusing vacation with his friends from college which involved a deserted house, sprays and a group of hippy girls (he left the part of the girls out). He could pat himself on his shoulder for his successful poker face as he was more than aware that Amanda, who sat in front of him, was running her toes up and down his leg provocatively.

"Later." he mouthed to her and saw her smile coyly.

Mandy was just about to finish to tell a story about the neighbors when a loud bark interrupted her. "Honestly," she turned to Nanna in irritation. "I thought you ordered to lock that dog outside."

"Mush didn't want to stay outside." Nanna answered pleasantly as her eyes flashed in dislike towards the woman.

As if on cue, Mush raced through the door of the kitchen, passed the table and leaped up, landing on top of the person who entered the dining room unnoticed.

James stood up quickly, intending to help the attacked victim who was currently shrieking on the floor. It took him a few moments before he realized that the person wasn't screaming.

He was… laughing?

"Okay, okay…" he heard a feminine voice say through giggles and laughter."I'm happy to see you too, you big fluffy monster. Now get off of me!"

Mush barked happily again, his tail wagging madly, and jumped back to the floor obediently.

"Are you alright?" James asked, kneeling next to the fallen young woman who wrapped her arms around Mush's neck for a quick hug.

"Yes, don't worry. After three years you start to get used to his affection attacks." she chuckled, and turned to look at him with a bright smile. Her eyes widened the moment she realized who it was. She stared at him bemusedly and gave a hesitant smile. "Hi" She said quietly.

He seemed unable to utter a single word as he stared down at her.

It was her.

Her smile widened slightly and she said in a whisper so only he could hear. "You need to greet me back or they'll get suspicious."

He looked up and realized that the rest of the Grant family was watching them closely. He cleared his throat lightly and extended his hand. "Let me help you there."

"Thank you." Lily said politely and grabbed his offered hand. Once she was safe on her own two feet, she smiled and nodded in greeting. "It's a pleasure to finally meet Amanda's fiancé, Mr. Potter. I hope your arrival went smoothly." Her eyes glanced automatically at the cut on his forehead which was hidden by a few black strands.

James noticed the curious spark in her green eyes as she stared at him. He smiled knowingly and said quietly. "Call me James. And I guess that you're Lily…" he stopped for a moment and added much quietly. "Evans?"

Her eyes widened in surprise before she murmured from the corner of her mouth. "George told you?"

"Mentioned, more likely." he wasn't about to tell her that he asked the sheriff about her identity. Or that he now knew that she was twenty-year-old, a qualified - but not yet official – vet, and that she was Oliver Grant's second and youngest granddaughter.

Lily pulled her hand gently from his grip. Knowing George, he probably poured her whole life story to James. The sheriff was a good man, but a horrible gossiper.

Her eyes narrowed in puzzlement as she stared at the dining table. She glanced at the clock and then back to the table. It was only seven-forty and dinner was supposed to start at eight. But from the table's state it seemed like she arrived just in time for dessert.

She choked back a gasp of anger when she caught the smug look on Amanda's face. Her cousin always managed to make her feel an unwanted intruder in the house. She took a steady breath, letting her muscles relax.

So that was her game, huh? To try and humiliate her in front of their guest and make Oliver angry for her supposed rudeness in the same time? Very well, two could play it.

"I'm terribly sorry for being late, Grandpa." She said sincerely. She bent down and kissed his cheek while her eyes sent a quick glare in Amanda's direction. "I seemed to lose all sense of time. I'll do my best not to disappoint you next time."

"You certainly will." Her aunt declared sternly. "Dinner started at seven sharp. You could've had the civility to ask one of the servants. Like that servant girl you always hang out with."

Lily caught a movement from the corner of her eye and shook her head secretly at Nanna who looked like she was ready to slam the nearest object on Mandy.

"The girl's name is Niki, and she had enough work today without me interrupting her." Lily answered flatly. "I was busy myself at the stables and the need to ask slipped my mind. You know what it's like to work so hard that you tend to forget some things." She tilted her to the side slightly and added sweetly. "But yet, perhaps you don't, as you've never worked a day in your life."

"I was never in such a desperate poor need as to work day and night and come back in the end to my house smelling of horses' droppings." Mandy answered coolly.

Lily's smile widened. "Better work day and night, smelling of horses' droppings than spent my pension's money in some gambling hall and sneak at night to sip ten bottles of brandy." She said softly.

"Lily, take Mush to the kitchen before he'll drown the floor with drool." Oliver interrupted, ignoring the gasp of outrage of his daughter-in-law.

"Yes, sir." Lily clapped her hand to her thigh and Mush walked to her, looking up expectedly.

"Are you going to ignore what she just said to me?!" Mandy called in rage.

Oliver gazed coolly at her and shrugged nonchalantly. "She didn't say anything that wasn't truth."

"I'll be glad to help you." James said to Lily, jumping on the first opportunity to escape before he'll witness something he was sure he didn't want to see.

"I'm sure Lily can handle the dog on her own." Amanda smiled through gritted teeth. "Right, Lily?"

Lily shrugged. "I don't mind. C'mon Mush," she smiled down. "Let's go and see if Nanna saved us some leftovers."

Mush wagged and licked her hand in response.

* * *

James watched in interest as Lily sat next to the kitchen table and was feeding Mush with bits from her meal. "He seems more obedient around you." He commented.

"You mean because he doesn't try to swallow my whole hand?" she smiled and shrugged. "Mush is a present I received in Christmas three years ago. He's mine and he knows it. It was quite a challenge to train him, especially since I've never done it before."

"You seem to handle pretty good."

"Thanks." She glanced curiously at him. "I didn't get the chance to ask you before, but how do you feel?"

"Better. It doesn't hurt anymore." He watched her for another minute before saying, "you know, I don't recall ever meeting you or hearing about you when I used to live here. I always thought that Oliver Grand had only one son and one granddaughter."

"It's… a bit complicated." Lily sighed thoughtfully. "My mother was Oliver's youngest daughter. She lived with Grandma in the city; visiting this country on vacations. After some time she met my father, got married, and lived happily until they both died in an accident when I was ten. That's basically how I ended up living here." She furrowed and added. "You were in a boarding school at the time, if I'm not mistaken."

James regretted almost immediately at his lack of tactic. "Sorry, I didn't mean-"

"It's all right. You wanted to know, and I'm quite used by now to strangers' curiosity about my background." She smiled a little. "Don't be worried. If I don't feel comfortable with a certain question then I usually tell that to people." She looked at him and said quietly. "Most of them get the hint."

James smiled pleasantly back. He certainly got the hint. She didn't trust him and in her eyes he was no more than an unwelcome stranger in her house. And she expressed all her thoughts in one look. Not bad.

He got the impression that she just pulled her gloves off and was ready to make it clear to him that he didn't fool her for a minute.

He crossed his arms and leaned against the wall. "I think I'm starting to like you." He confessed.

She laughed. "I like you too. Except Grandpa, it's quite refreshing to have a clever opponent in the house to talk to."

He raised an eyebrow in question. "You see me as an opponent?"

She gave him a mocking look. "C'mon Mr. Potter, you and I both know that we either end up friends or enemies. I'm a person who likes to put all her cards on the table and expect the others to do so as well."

He smiled. "I like your style. And I truly hope that we'll end up being the former."

She tilted her head slightly to one side and gave him a curious look. "I hope so to." She shook her head suddenly. "I've got to tell you that this is probably the most unusual conversation with a man I've ever done. I haven't felt so much tension in the air since I first met my Grandpa."

He shrugged nonchalantly. "I'm quite used to it. It's impossible to talk to _my_ grandfather without getting the air all tense and ready to explode."

"Oh good, I finally found you!" Niki walked into the kitchen at the moment, carrying a plate of cookies, which no doubt she nicked from dinner, and sat in front of her friend with her back turned to James. "You know, I met our guest earlier and by the way, you were _so_ right about him."

"Niki…" Lily started warningly, glancing behind Niki's shoulder.

"He's utterly gorgeous! And I mean it with a capital G." Niki continued excitedly. "And you were right about his smile too; someone _really_ needs to get a court order against it.-"

"Oh for god…" Lily whispered in mortification as James looked surprised, yet somewhat smug, at her. "Niki…"

"-And here I thought you got a crush on him! Not that I'm complaining. I think that he'll suit you better than that witch Amanda. How on earth did she end up _engaged_ to him?"

"Niki, shut up." Lily said weakly, feeling her whole face practically burn from embarrassment.

"I bet she got into bed with him on the first night…" Niki muttered thoughtfully. "Do you think you can make a man propose to you if the sex is good enough?"

Lily burst in laughter as James reddened from Niki's last words.

Niki looked puzzled at her friend. "What? What did I say?"

Lily, unable to stop laughing, pointed at something behind her back. Niki's eyes widened and her jaw dropped when she noticed James for the first time.

"Oh… emm… I ah…" she gulped and looked around her helplessly before impulsively offering her plate. "Cookie?" she asked weakly.

* * *

The door of the study room cracked open and closed almost immediately. A tall figure stepped inside, his shoes making a soft clicking sound as he walked on the wooden floor. The curtains were closed over the windows, making it hard to notice anything in the dark room. The figure stopped in front of the large desk and stretched his hand towards a shape he presumed was the lamp. He switched the light on.

"Hello, James."

He jumped back, uttering a curse, as the light revealed the image of Lily Evans, sitting comfortably on the big chair behind the desk. She smiled at his expression and said innocently. "Are you lost?"

James ran a hand through his messy hair and narrowed his eyes at her. "How did you know?"

She shrugged. "I figured that if I was in your place, I'll do the same thing. Though I wasn't sure if you'll be crazy enough to try and break into the study on your first night or not."

He smiled wryly. "One-zero to you then."

She giggled slightly and extended him a glass with dark amber liquid in it. "It's just brandy," she assured him when she caught the guarded look on his face. "To calm the nerves. I just hope that you don't plan to do this often." She added conversationally, leaning back against the seat. "I'd like to get some sleep from time to time too."

"Mmm." He sipped and nodded. "I'll do my best not to interrupt your beauty sleep the next time."

"Not funny and what makes you thing there's going to be a next time?"

He raised his eyebrows in question. "Is that a warning?"

She smiled and instead of answering she asked, "What did you plan to look for in the first place?"

It was his turn to smile and avoid the question. "Have a good night, Lily." He placed the glass back on the table. "Thanks for the drink."

"You're welcome." She almost sighed in disappointment as the door closed behind him. She knew he'll be back for whatever he came after tonight. And he knew that she knew that.

Hell, what a mass.

She rubbed her temples and closed her eyes thoughtfully. Now, if she was him what she would do next after being caught after her first try?

Her eyes opened slowly and rested automatically on the black telephone to her right. No, she smiled slightly, he wouldn't…

* * *

_"Hello?"_

"It's me." James answered in a low voice.

There was a slight pause before a raspy voice asked, _"Did you get it?"_

"No." James sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "It's more difficult than I first realized."

_"Then why the hell are you calling me in this time of hour?"_

James gritted his teeth angrily but managed to keep his tone cool. "It'll be more useful if you told me what I'm supposed to look for exactly."

_"I told you. It's a contract."_

"What kind of a contract?"

_"What happened? Grant caught you snooping in his room?"_

"No, his granddaughter did."

_"Your fiancé? Then what's the problem? You could've just dragged her to bed and she would've forgotten all about the issue in the morning."_

James smiled to himself as he remembered Lily's knowing smirk when she caught him in the study room. "I doubt that it would've helped. But I'm not talking about Amanda. I'm talking about his second granddaughter."

_"The horse-trainer. How much does she suspect?"_

"More than I imagine, I suppose."

There was a short silence. _"There's a simple solution for this problem. Gain her trust."_

"I can guarantee that it won't be so easy to accomplish."

_"I'm not giving you a choice, boy! I need that document! I won't let Grant make me a laughingstock because-"_

"Because?" James repeated carefully.

_"Nothing. Just get what I asked you to no matter what it takes. Even if it means to kiss the boots of some haughty second-place rider."_

_A haughty second-place rider? _Lily mouthed in astonishment. If it wasn't for the fact that she wasn't part of the conversation, she would gladly tell Sir Robert what and where he could shove that stupid comment.

"Yes, sir." There was a click and a long silence.

_"Grant, you bastard, is that you?"_

Lily could feel her heart jumping to her throat in shock. She gulped and said as calmly as possible. "No, it's Evans."

_"Who?"_

Lily smiled sweetly. "The haughty second-place rider."

_"Ah. Grant's bastard grandchild."_

Lily's hand tightened slightly around the telephone. "Better be born to a bastard parent than being a bastard by nature."

_"If you're referring to your precious grandfather then I won't agree more."_

Lily smiled despite herself and rolled her eyes. Her first assumption was right. Sir Robert and her grandfather were like two identical green toads in a pond. "I already forgiven my grandpa a long time ago, but that's a different story and obviously none of your business. We need to talk. Privately."

_"I don't receive orders from others, girl. I give them."_

Lily sighed. "Listen, I don't want to sound rude, but after I'll beat your rider this weekend, I plan to talk to you even if I'll have to break down your front door. I don't like when people are trying to mess up with my family. So I'm asking you nicely this time. Can I meet with you privately for a talk, _please_?"

_"You think you'll win the race this weekend?"_ his rumble of laughter came immediately. _"Alright then. If you win the race, I'll make sure to arrange a meeting between us." _

Lily smiled in satisfaction. She knew he'll take the bait she dropped carefully. "It's a date then."

_"Just don't tell my wife."_

She laughed in response. So the old man had a sense of humor too. "As long as you won't tell my grandfather."

_"Not likely."_ He answered dryly and hung up.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summery: an engagement between two rival families is never easy. Especially when two crazy grandfathers are involved, the fiancée and her mother are obsessed with the wedding and the groom is interested in horses which are trained by a very cute redhead. JL. AU**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of HP's characters. **

* * *

Spiral

By: Ruby89

Chapter three

Hands cut effortlessly through the water, sending wide ripples to break the smooth surface of the lake. Arms stretched foreword, body followed dutifully after, feet gave one last kick and mouth took one long breath. She dived.

She swam blindly under the water, enjoying the feel of the cold water and the deep calming silence which enveloped her from every direction.

There was no need to think. No responsibilities to attend to. No need to hurry anywhere. No plots. No schemes. No warm hazel-eyed man to try and keep being one step ahead of…

She surfaced back up for fresh oxygen and rubbed her eyes before blinking in puzzlement at the brightening sky.

Funny, from where did the last thought came from?

She swam towards the shore and pulled herself up on top of the large flat rock. She squeezed her wet hair, grabbed the towel she took with her and dried her skin before putting her cloths back on.

She tied her shoes when she felt something warm nudge her cheek gently. "I know Oli," she kissed his nose. "You're right. Time to get back home."

* * *

James closed the door quietly. The smug smile on his face freezing when he noticed Nanna standing behind him in the corridor with her arms crossed and a disapproving expression as she looked at him.

He ran a hand through his hair, knowing that he no doubt looked a mess. His shirt was unbuttoned, his hair messier than ever and he somehow lost his belt during the long night. He swallowed his smirk at the thought of how long that night truly was and tried to look as sheepish as possible. "Good morning."

"Oh, cut the act of the oblivious young man who had had mistaken his room." Nanna said curtly. "You look as satisfied as any man who gets what he wants from a woman."

Not knowing what to answer to the correct accusation, he remained silent and only smiled innocently.

"You're a smart young man, you might've noticed that we put your rooms away from each other for a _reason_?" she said sternly and shook her finger under his nose. "You better not let me caught you near Miss Amanda's room at night again."

He wanted to mention to her that it was the early hours of the morning but decided against it. "Noted and well memorized, Nanna. Anything else?"

"Breakfast would be served in two hours and a half in the dining room and I suggest you take a shower and change your cloths before you head downstairs." Her eyes narrowed slightly when she looked at his throat. "And you better do something about that red mark of yours too."

James continued to rub his neck distractedly all the way to the other side of the house and into his room. He stopped in his tracks when he saw a middle-sized person with red hair slipping through his window.

Smiling, he swung the door a little back before slamming it loudly shut.

The intruder gave a startled cry, tripped on his feet and landed on the bed on his back.

"Damn it, James! Why did you do that for?" Lily asked in annoyance, looking at the man upside down from her position.

"What were you doing out at this hour?"

"I couldn't sleep so I took a stroll on the grounds, happy?"

James crossed his arms and leaned against the door. "So why are you sneaking back through my window?"

"I wasn't sneaking." Lily answered flatly and shut the window close.

He stepped towards her and took a red strand between two fingers. "Your hair is wet, but there was no rain tonight." He tilted his head slightly and smiled. "Who's the lucky man?"

Lily's eyes widened in shock. He thought she was rendezvousing with some man? She couldn't exactly blame him for getting to the wrong conclusions, but still! Did she really look like the type to sneak at night from her house for such purposes? The only thing she regretted was to forget that James now occupied the extra bedroom, cutting the quickest way to sneak back inside the house from the stables.

"Whatever you're thinking, you're wrong. And besides, I didn't ask where _you_ were all night, right?"

He shrugged. "Only because you already know"

She stared at him, noticing his state for the first time. "Well, your appearance doesn't leave a lot of room for imagination."

He laughed and ran a hand through his hair, giving her a boyish smile. "We'll have a deal. I won't say a word about your 'night's stroll' and you'd help me to get rid of this." He lowered his collar, revealing a red mark at the base of his neck.

"My cousin sure loves to mark the things she thinks belongs to her." Lily muttered to herself, touching the skin around gently and then rubbing the sensitive red area.

"And how do you mark what's yours?" James asked curiously. He gulped slightly when he felt himself react to her touch. But that, he decided quickly, was a result of a long night of lovemaking. Any kind of touch, even the smallest, could provoke a reaction from him. And that her fingers were cold against his skin didn't help either.

Lily heard his silent intake of breath the moment she brushed her thumb against the hickey and felt the almost unnoticeable change of his heartbeat.

Was he…?

Sometimes, at times such as this, being a vet with a developed sensitivity to any change of the mood came as a disadvantage. And that's why she chose to take care of animals instead of people. At least they didn't cause her any troubles compared to the latter.

She furrowed, trying to remember what he asked her, and hoped alongside that her face would stop its tries to match her hair by color. She cleared her throat awkwardly and answered, "I don't mark anything. What's mine is mine and everyone knows it. If not, I'm making it clear enough." She quickly moved towards the door and called behind her shoulder. "I think I can hide the hickey with some makeup. Come to my room in half an hour. Knock before you enter. It's the second door from the left, near the end of this corridor."

Half an hour later, James stood in front of a wooden door and knocked on it as he was instructed. After hearing Lily's "come in", he pushed the door open and looked around.

The room was a little smaller than his, with soft orange walls and white ceiling. Nothing hanged on the walls, and most of the shelves were empty. The only thing that seemed occupied was the open closet which was full with cloths and the large bed where Lily sat, tying her shoes.

"You don't keep many things, do you?" he finally asked, closing the door behind him and entering.

Lily looked around and smiled. "The room is half empty because I'm moving out in less than two months." She already changed her cloths and her hair was wrapped in a towel.

"Where to?"

"Someplace else."

He snorted. "Obviously. I meant where it's located."

She smiled. "Around"

He sighed. "You're not going to tell me, are you?"

"Not a chance." She laughed. "No one knows and I'm going to keep it that way."

He raised his hands in silent surrender and sat on the only chair available. "Before I forget," he handed her a folded jacket, "this is yours. You forgot it behind on our first encounter."

She took it with a gratified smile and put it on. "Thanks. It's my favorite one, you know. It was quite a shame to leave it behind once I realized who you were."

He nodded in understanding but didn't add anything to the topic. With another glance around, he said, "I didn't know that my room is so close to yours. Did Sir Oliver do it on purpose?" he glanced at her. "So you could watch over me and then report to him on my every move?"

"Of course. Why? You thought he chose you that specific room because of the view?"

He shrugged. "That's what I first thought from Nanna's descriptions."

"Only because of Grandpa's orders. If she had a choice she would've told you that the room is full of rats, smells and was once used as a torture dungeon."

He chuckled. "I thought you needed a dungeon for that sort of thing."

"The dungeon is used as storage for wine, we needed to improvise."

They stared at each other before bursting both in laughter.

"Alright then," Lily stood up, opened a drawer and pulled a round box. "Let's see what I can do for your poor neck before Grandpa would decide to hang you by it."

They settled in a comfortable silence for a few minutes while Lily took care to hide the hickey. "I haven't seen you a lot for the past three days." James commented

"I've been around. I work at the stables most of the time."

Yes, he knew that. He even visited there a couple of times, catching a few glimpses of her as she worked with the horses and chatted with the other workers.

"I heard there's a race tomorrow. I bet it'd be fun"

Lily's hands froze momentarily at their action. "You're participating?"

James laughed at her astounded tone. "Of course! Don't forget that I was born on the saddle. I know how to ride pretty well, and I can hire the horse I need. Which rider are you sending for the competition?"

"Umm…" Lily suppressed a smile. "You'll see. It's an open race so we might even sign Niki for it."

"Sir Oliver seemed to me like the type who likes to win. I doubt that he'll sign a rider that won't exercise the maximum of himself and the racing horse."

Lily gave him a mock-angry look. "Are you saying the women can't ride as good as men?"

Realizing that he just stepped on a dangerous ground, he answered hurriedly. "No, of course not. But let's face it, the last time I encountered a riding woman, I nearly got killed."

She rolled her eyes. "Stop mopping about the issue. Your bruise healed almost completely and you're in perfect health." She closed the round box and stood up. "I finished. So if you don't mind, I want to go down for breakfast."

"There's still time for it." James furrowed, not liking the idea to stop their conversation. It was almost impossible to find in this house someone that he could talk so freely to. Even Amanda, as wonderful company as she was, was more interested how to get them in bed than in 'long and pointless conversations' as she called them. They already knew everything about each other, so what was left for them to discover?

Lily stared strangely at him. Was that a disappointment in his voice? She inhaled and exhaled slowly and couldn't prevent the pang of sympathy towards him. She never realized that he might feel a tiny bit lonely in this house.

"What are you doing today?"

"Amanda invited me to accompany her while she buys undergarments, among other things."

Clothes-shopping? Lily's eyebrows rose in astonishment. Amanda was taking James for a clothes-shopping and he agreed to go voluntarily? Lord, but the man was _craving_ for company!

He might enjoy seeing Amanda prance in some two-skinny-pieces outfit, but from her experience with Amanda, that part would come only after she'll drag him through countless shops and try every outfit available.

"That's a shame," she started slowly and pretended to sigh. "It's just that today we've got so much work to do, we could use some extra help. And I figured that if you still remember how to work around a horse-ranch you could… but never mind. I suppose you'd like much more to go and help my cousin with her shopping."

James almost smiled at her words. He could see right pass her act and into what she truly offered him. "A big amount of work?" he pretended to ponder.

He saw her green eyes sparkle with hidden laughter. "Extremely," She confirmed and added slyly, "might take us days to finish at least half of it."

He smiled. "Then we better start to work right away."

"And Amanda?"

"She'll understand."

* * *

Lily piled her plate for a second helping as the man who sat in front of her sighed loudly and leaned back. "You weren't kidding about the work…"

She giggled aloud and said, "of course not. When I say hard work, I _mean_ hard work. Now eat, eat. You need energy. We're not done yet, you know."

He let a small groan and shook his hand to decline her offer. "Now I understand why you always eat so much at dinner and still manage to remain so fit."

Lily smiled; glad he didn't use the word 'thin'. She was everything but a skinny woman, and she didn't like when people 'bent the truth' a little and compared her to one. She wasn't exactly plump but still couldn't pass as a model. If to use Nanna's words, she had a healthy look of someone well fed without a single spare gram of fat on her bones.

"If you continue to work with us, you'd start wolfing down food too."

He chuckled and pushed his plate away from him. "I don't think my stomach can handle a forth helping of this lunch. No matter how delicious it is." He watched her and commented, "I didn't realize you were taking lunch in the kitchen all this time."

"Breakfast too. I would've spent my dinner here as well if Grandpa didn't make me participant it regularly with the whole family. I don't really enjoy the company. It could ruin a person's appetite."

"I've noticed."

She scrunched her nose in a funny way that James thought made her look rather cute. "You're very observant."

"Just like you're nosy." He smiled and added, "I know you've been eavesdropping to my conversation after you caught me in the study room."

"So does Sir Robert. And he had the dignity not to call me that."

"I'm just trying to figure you out." He inclined his head sideway and asked, "Are you giving me a chance to prove myself despite your suspicions?"

He was too smart for his own good; Lily thought to herself as she put back on her wide-rimmed hat and tapped it. "I still don't trust you, cowboy, but it doesn't mean that I'll condemn you because of it, and you can take my word for it. If you decide to believe me, then good. If not," she stood up and turned to the kitchen's exit. "You can just kiss my haughty second-place boots."

James stared at her in surprise. "How did you just call me?"

She only threw a smile towards him and left the kitchen.

"Cowboy, huh?" he smirked and stood up as well. "I might get used to that."

* * *

The sun was starting to set down as she was in the field, patting the black stallion's long neck while her gaze flicked towards the house every two seconds.

"What do you think I should do, Oli?" she muttered. "I can't help but like him, whether I want to or not. But now I'm not so certain that he doesn't love her." She paused and pressed her cheek to his nose.

"Niki did some checking." She smiled and mumbled. "You can always count on her to dig for juicy details if the story is good enough. And apparently James and Amanda were childhood sweethearts. Dated a long time in high school. Broke up when he moved to work in the city and the rest is history. So if to add this to what I know so far, when they accidentally encountered each other at that fancy party, they found out that old feelings still existed and ta-dam! You've got yourself an engagement. What do you think?"

Oli stomped on the ground and nudged her hands so she'd continue to pat him. She laughed in response and rubbed his neck. "I completely agree. What bullshit."

* * *

Amanda was leaning against the wall when Lily entered the house. Her arms were crossed and her expensive manicured nails tapped on her arm. "We need to talk. Now"

"No, it's you who needs to talk; I'm just not interested to do it before dinner." She faked a smile and turned to leave.

"You invited James to work at our bloody ranch!" Amanda called angrily after her. "What were you trying to achieve by that?"

Lily stopped in her way to her room and turned around with a sigh. "He was lonely, so I took a pity on him. Surprising, isn't it? But let's face the facts. Grandpa puts him constantly on guard; your mother keeps hinting quite heavily about your wedding date and you- well, you don't talk, you just prefer to have sex with him. You might've noticed that James is an intellectual person. _He_ _likes to talk too_ and hang in a company where he can relax."

"We go out with my friends all the time." Amanda answered, sounding defensive.

Lily tried not to roll her eyes. "You're friends don't have what you can call a deep personality."

"And I suppose you do?"

Lily shrugged. "He seems to think so."

Amanda sneered at her. "Oh, 'seems' is the keyword here. I bet you didn't tell him how exactly you entered this house. How Grandpa didn't even know about your existence until you showed up on our doorstep and that without the stupid housekeeper's interference, you would've been sent to the orphanage!"

Lily's eyes narrowed dangerously. "And what about you? Or are you going to tell me that you told James about Grandpa's will and he still believes that you're marrying him only out of love?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You don't remember? Let me refresh that for you. Grandpa is willing to give a part of his fortune once I turned twenty-one. That means I get what I want, you get what you want and everyone else as well according to what he'll decide. And there's the small fact that Grandpa hinted, that if one of his granddaughters is married by that day, she gets a bigger portion." She shook her head and added sarcastically. "Tsk, tsk Amanda. Are you sure that you can convince James to marry you in less than fifty-five days?"

Amanda gave an exasperated sound and raised her hand to slap her.

"Hey! What's going on?" Amanda's wrist was caught in a tight grip and her anger seemed to vanish the moment she realized who it was. "Oh, James!" she threw her arms around his neck and her sudden sobs were muffled in his shirt.

James looked up puzzled at Lily who was watching Amanda with evident disgust. "Sent Grandpa my apologies" She only said. "Tell him that I'll be in my room for the rest of the evening," she looked at Amanda one last time and put a hand to her stomach. "Most probably vomiting"

* * *

"All racers come to the start off line!" the words were heard over the buzz of excitement of the audience. "The race would begin in a few minutes!"

Lily took a deep breath and tried to calm down her pounding heart. Her eyes were closed as she leaned near Oli's ear and continued to murmur soft words as she gave long and relaxing pats to his neck.

"Nervous, Evans?"

Lily looked up to see two men sitting on top of the horses, one of them watching her with amusement and the other looked at her with surprise before sighing and saying, "I should've known."

"Nice to see you too, Luke." she smiled at the first man and turned to the other. "Morning James" she greeted and asked innocently. "You should've known what?"

"That you'll be racing-" he stopped and looked curiously from her to the older rider next to him. "You seem to know each other pretty well, if you don't mind me saying."

Lily and Luke exchanged a bemused smile.

"We've met-"

"Here and there-"

"It's a small country, after all-"

"We're both working in competitive horse-ranchers-"

"He's your family's ranch manager-"

"And she has enough rights to be considered one-"

"And he's my uncle." Another voice interrupted.

James noticed Niki standing a few feet away for the first time. "He's your uncle?"

"Yep" She smiled back, trying not to laugh at Lily's and Luke's relieved expression. "So get your head clear out of weird ideas. He's too old for her. And married. And well… _old_" she turned to Luke. "No offence, though."

"Too late" Luke pretended to growl. "Old? Who are you calling old, you little pipsqueak?"

Lily mounted Oli and called behind her shoulder. "See you at the finish line, Luke."

"Sure. I'll wave you from there once Brandy and I would pass you and Oli in the way."

She looked back and called aloud. "In your dreams!"

She smiled as James stepped next to her in the line and Luke at her other side. She closed her eyes and held the reins loosely in her grip.

"On your mark!"

She rolled her shoulders back to ease a little of the tension and took slow and deep breaths.

"Get set!"

She opened back her eyes and focused her full attention to the road ahead. She leaned foreword, her fingers tightening firmly around the reins, ready to hear the gunshot...

"Go!"


End file.
